The Broken Pencil
by Udongekyou
Summary: Udon goes on adventures while the other shinobi are out on missions.
1. Tsunade

**Tsunade**

Udon was sitting in front of the stone faces of the past Hokages; he had been there for hours, doing what he normally did. His small notebook filled with mathematical equations that he had been solving. He looked up at the stone faces for just a moment, his eyes lingering on that of the Third, who had been such a nice old man, but sadly, he was now no longer with them. He sighed softly and looked around himself, just now noticing that Konohamaru and Moegi had already run off to play or train somewhere else. Udon hadn't noticed, he had been so engrossed in his math, that when they had left, he had still been there, just writing in his little notebook. Konohamaru and Moegi had never understood his love for math and arithmetic. Numbers were always much more friendly than people, if you manipulated them, they'd be manipulated, and they would always have the same reaction whenever you did the same thing to them. Not like his friends. Shrugging his shoulders, he hunched himself back over his little notebook, and continued to add, subtract, multiply, and of course, divide his numbers around until he had his desired result.

"That, I cannot do..." Tsunade had said to Shikamaru, as soon as he had requested a team of Jounins and Chuunins to help in the retrieval of that idiot Uchiha Sasuke. Why did he have to be so blind all of the time? Orochimaru only wanted him for his body, he didn't want to give Sasuke any real power as he had apparently promised. She was tired of dealing with his crybaby like attitude, and she was even more mad that she had to send some of her Genins out after him, when they were already stretched thin for people. Now she had to explain to Shikamaru why she couldn't send him with any higher level ninjas, and that was even getting on her nerves, not to mention the massive amount of paper work she had to do today.

Irritably, she told Shikamaru to recruit Naruto for the mission, and sent him on his way. She needed a break, she just needed to get away from this for a little while, just a little. She hadn't really been ready to become the Hokage, but she knew that she had to, and that she wanted to protect Konoha, and everyone in the village, but she didnnow now about all of the paperwork. Either that or she just didn't want to think about all of the paper work she was getting herself into. Whatever cas case may be, she was stuck, doing paperwork right now, and she sorely needed to get out.

Quickly glancing outside, Tsunade slipped through her door, and silently snuck past her guards, until she was out of her office. She walked quietly through the forests surrounding the area in no general direction, simply enjoying the village, and the nice forested areas that it contained. She really did love Konoha, if not for the people, but for the actual village itself. She knew she would die to protect Konoha if it came to that, but she hoped it wouldn't. Without knowing it, she began to change directions, heading towards the stone faces of the previous Hokages. Her feet wandering, she slowly stepped onto the paved circle that stood before the stone faces, and she glanced up, noticing where she was, and it comforted her. These stone faces gave her strength, remembering all of the previous Hokages, but most especially the Fourth, who reminded her of Naruto. That boy would be a Hokage someday, she just knew he would. He acted just like the Fourth did, the resemblance was so obvious. She was so lost in her reverie that she hadn't even noticed the small figure sprawled out before the statues, still working on his mathematics.

The small figure, Udon, had also, not noticed Tsunade walk up, and was busily writing down his numbers, quite happy in his own little world. A moment of peace settled on the area, and to look at the two figures, you wouldn't even think that they were in the same world. One gathering the strength and will to continue running her village, the other simply finding his own solace in his math. The two might not have ever noticed each other, had it not been for Udons pencil breaking as he was writing. Tsunade snapped out of her reverie and looked down at Udon sprawled out on the ground. She smiled a little bit, the academy students were always so cute, and this little guy was teamed up with the late Third Hokages grandson, Konohamaru, so she knew a little about him.

"Hey Udon-kun, sorry I just now noticed you," Tsunade began, and Udon looked up at her with a somewhat glazed over look in his eyes, as if he were still in his math world. Finally his eyes cleared up and he saw who had just addressed him.

"Ah, T-Tsunade-sama, it's ok, I hadn't even noticed you were here, either, I'm sorry about t-that..." Udon trailed off, somewhat embarrassed that he hadn't even noticed the new Hokage walk up, and she had probably been standing there for sometime. Quickly trying to change the subject, so the red in his cheeks from his embarrassment wouldn't show, Udon asked, "What are you doing here, Tsunade-sama?"

"Ah, well, not much Udon-kun, I just came to look at their faces," she replied, while pointing to the old Hokages faces, "To tell the truth though, I don't know what brought me here today, I wasn't really planning on it or anything, but I just needed to get away for a little bit. I have a lot of paperwork to do, but I just can't continue with it right now." She looked back up at the stone faces, wondering how the others had dealt with all of the paperwork, if they had had as much trouble as she was having.

"Well, i-if you need any help, I like paperwork," Udon began, and ended in somewhat of a rush, "Well, I like math, t-to be exact, so, umm... if you had any math things you needed help with, I could..." he trailed off once again, fairly embarrassed. Tsunade looked down at the little academy student, and couldn't tell why, but she really liked him. He seemed to be embarrassed about everything he said, even when he was offering help.

"That would be great, Udon-kun, I would love for you to help out, but I'm afraid that none of my paperwork is really math related, we have people who do that for me," she replied, but at this reply, Udon lowered his face, feeling a little bit down because his help had been refused, and what was more, it had been deemed unnecessary. She frowned a little bit at herself, knowing that she should have known better than to say something like that, yet at the same time, something had been happening in her heart and mind towards this little academy student. He seemed to truly want to help her out, and no one else had shown her that kind of attitude in sometime. "Cheer up, Udon-kun, I'm sure I could probably find something that you could help me with around the office."

Udon raised his head, there was a smile on his face now, and it was all Tsunade could do to keep her heart from bursting. He was a really cute kid, especially when he smiled, she knew that she didn't want him to be sad anymore, and that he was one of the reasons that she had chosen to become the Hokage. To protect people like Udon. Even though this was the first time she had ever spoken to him, she knew that she liked him, and she picked Udon up and held him against her chest. That, however proved to be a wrong move, as Udon tried to reach around her massive chest to give her a hug, he found that his arms were a little too short, and instead of reaching around Tsunade, his hands planted themselves firmly on the side of Tsunades breasts. Udon, however, did not notice what he had done, and simply squeezed as if he were giving Tsunade a normal hug.

Tsunade squirmed a little, trying not to be aroused, and her face grew a little red. Her job as the Hokage had left her with no real time to find a man, so she had been without sexual contact for a long period of time, and she grew aroused very easily now. Udon unknowingly squeezing her breasts had managed to arouse her very easily, as she had just realized that she loved this child a few moments earlier. Before she knew what she was doing she had tilted Udons head up towards her face, and kissed him full on the mouth, her tongue searching deeply inside of Udons mouth for his own. Udon, taken somewhat by surprise, and not knowing exactly what was going on, made a little sound, but did not pull away, as he realized that he felt good for once, and comfortable with another person, more so than he had ever been.

Tsunade realized what she was doing, and quickly released her lips from Udon and set him down, her face all red from the embarrassment from what she had just done, she looked around real quick to see if anyone noticed, but she felt a tug on her hand. This brought her attention back to Udon, who was holding onto her hand, and had his head leaned against it. Again that overwhelming surge of love for him came pouring out of her breast, and she picked him up again, and hugged him between her breasts. She didn't set him down for a long time, but when she did, she held out her hand and asked him to follow her. She knew she shouldn't be doing what she was doing, but she didn't think it could hurt anything, and Udon didn't seem to mind, even if he didn't really know what was going to happen. Udon went over and picked up his notebook and his pencil, and followed Tsunade as she lead him away from the stone faces of thkagekages, and into a smaller, more secluded area in the forest.

Once they arrived, Tsunade turned around, took both of Udons hands in hers, and got down on her knees in front of him, bringing herself to face height with him. She reached up her hand and caressed his cheek as she brought her face closer to his and kissed him softly on the lips. Udon didn't draw his face away, so Tsunade continued to kiss him for a few minutes more, simply feeling herself become more and more aroused.

Udon drew his face back for a moment, and said, "Tsunade-sama, I... I don't know what's happening, but I just feel... comfortable with you..." He wasn't quite sure how he should word his thoughts, but he felt that he really liked Tsunade, and it wasn't like the way he loved his parents. It was something different, and he didn't really know what to call it.

Tsunade smiled back at him, and replied, "Don't worry, Udon-kun, I understand what you're saying, but, if I go to far, just tell me and I'll stop," she loved him enough to stop even if she was already fully aroused now. She couldn't figure out how or why she loved him, she just knew that she did, and it was a real love. Even if it had the added side effect of sating her sexual hunger for the time being. She quickly slipped her arms around Udons back and pulled him closer to her once again, kissing him softly once on the lips, and then a little bit more aggressively as she slipped her tongue into his mouth again. Udons hands wandered to Tsunades breasts, taking her a little bit by surprise, and she moaned softly into her kiss. She didn't realize that Udon was simply trying to hug her tightly, and instead he had managed to grab her breasts, his thumbs pressing down on her nipples through her clothes.

She disengaged herself, and quickly slipped out of her top, she had never worn much there in the first place, and she then undid her hair, letting it fall in silvery curls across her chest and her back. She looked back at Udon, and noticed he was blushing again, and it fed her desire for him even more as she pulled his face to hers, and this time put his hands full on her breasts, as if telling him to squeeze them. Udon felt how soft her breasts were, and realized that they were much softer than any pillow he had ever felt, and he began to squeeze them a little with his small hands, that couldn't even begin to encompass Tsunades large breasts. Her nipples quickly became hard, and she moaned again softly, and pushed Udon back for a second, as she began to take off his clothes.

She first took off his top, sliding it over his head gently, and then she began to work at the buttons holding his pants up. Udon moved his hands to help hers, and he stepped out of his pants, leaving himself almost entirely naked except for his small pair of underwear. Tsunade smiled as she quickly reached over to pull these down as well, and she noticed that Udons entire body seemed to be blushing. She pulled off his underwear, and saw his little boyhood, already a little bit erect. Even if he didn't know what was going on, and he wasn't entirely ready for it, his body knew what was about to happen. She lowered her head down to his boyhood and gave it a small kiss, and Udons body shivered as she did so. She quickly put the whole thing into her mouth, and played with it with her tongue, almost as if she were French kissing someone.

Udon let out a small moan, as the sensation flooded his body, he didn't know why, but this felt extremely good, and he wasn't sure he wanted it to stop. He looked down as Tsunades head bobbed slightly up and down, her silvery hair flowing all down her back made her look that much more pretty to him. He reached down his hands and began to stroke her hair as she was pleasuring him, and he felt so good, so complete for the first time in his life. When Tsunade finally stopped to look up at him, all she could do was smile, as he seemed to really be enjoying himself, even if he didn't really know entirely what was going on. She stood up, and quickly let the pants she had been wearing fall to the floor, and then she removed her panties, leaving herself entirely naked in front of Udon.

This was the first time Udon had seen a naked woman before, and he wasn't exactly sure what to think. Tsunade had such beautiful curves throughout her entire body, and her silver-white hair that floated freely about her body, no longer tied back, right down to the small diamond in her forehead. Tsunade was indeed beautiful, and Udon knew it for certain now. She walked back over to him, and gently sat him down and pressed him backwards, all the while placing her lips against his, and reaching her hand down to toy with his boyhood, making sure it was still ready. Her breasts lay softly on his chest as his back was completely against the ground, and she continued to kiss him softly for a while longer, her tongue meeting his and his now meeting hers. Tsunade pulled her face back for a moment and smiled, as she leaned back and straddled his small body, hovering over his boyhood.

Using her hand, she guided Udons boyhood into her lower lips, and she let out a small gasp as he entered her. She slowly lowered herself down all the way, and then brought herself back up, savoring the feeling she received. She looked down at Udons face and realized that she wasn't the only one feeling a small bit of ecstasy from her actions. She bit her lip a little and moved her hips up and down slowly, as she bent back over to kiss Udon, and he wrapped is arms around the back of her head, holding her face to his small one. She continued to move her hips up and down on, moving much faster now, her breath coming in shorter and shorter gasps. Udon was also beginning to breath hard, and seemingly without thinking about it, his body was moving his own hips up to meet Tsunades as she pressed herself against his small body.

Tsunade was bringing herself closer and closer to her climax, and her hips began to move faster and faster reflecting that. A low moan began to escape from her lips as they were pressed against Udons, and she could barely contain herself from moaning much more loudly, as she was in more pleasure than she had been in a while, but that wasn't entirely it. Udon seemed to be biting his lip as well, as he was close to climaxing as well, but it wasn't really the same, since he is only a small boy.

Tsunades hips seemed to be going as fast as they would go, and Udons body was reaching up to meet hers with every movement of the hips, they seemed almost one person for that short period of time, and Tsunade felt whole as well. As her hips pumped Udons boyhood one last time, she closed her eyes and her body shivered and she reached the peak of her ecstasy. Her hips slowed down their movement, and Udon seemed to be lying still, breathing quietly. Tsunade opened her eyes and noticed that Udon had just fallen asleep. She smiled to herself, the poor boy must be tuckered out, filling in for her lack of having a man. But to her, he had been just as good as any man could have been, almost better, because of his innocence, and she truly loved that about him.

She stood up, and quietly put his clothes back on him gently, so as not to wake him up, and also so no one would find him sprawled out naked. She put her own clothes on, and gently picked up his notebook and broken pencil, then lifted him in her arms, and gently carried him back to the circle in front of the stone faces of the Hokage. She laid him down, much as he had been before she had arrived, and noticed that his pencil had broken, the thing that had brought her attention to him in the first place. Quickly reaching into one of the pockets of her coat, she pulled out a brand new pencil, one that she had been using to fill out the paperwork back in her office, and placed it in his notebook. She retrieved the broken pencil, and put that one back in her pocket, and smiled back down at Udon as he lay there snoring softly.

She leaned over and gave him one last kiss on the cheek, before she began to wander back in the direction of her office. On the way there, she realized that she didn't have to do paperwork, there were still people over at the hospital to heal, and she smiled as she fingered the broken pencil in her pocket, and walked over to the hospital, rather than back to her office.


	2. The Voyeur

**The Voyeur**

Kurenai was returning from her mission to one of the other countries. Tsunade had been sending her and the other Jounins on many missions after the recent war with the Sound and the Sand lately, as the number of shinobi who lived in Konoha had dropped. If that attack had never occurred, Kurenai would still be training her group of Genin who hadn't passed the Chuunin exams, but they still did pretty well. Hinata had done wonderfully in the preliminaries, even against Neji, she had shown that she possessed what it took to make an excellent shinobi. Kiba had also done well, he had lost because of the luck that Uzumaki kid seemed to possess. Then there was Shino, he wa far far the most mysterious of the three. He never did get to show off his skills during the actual tournament. From what she heard from his father after the battle had ended, he had actually fought that Sand Genin who had forfeited his match to Shino, and won.

That was all good and well, but it seemed like her team had all spread apart, and weren't really working together anymore, and she was somewhat annoyed by that fact. She still had much to teach them, but with Shino off God knows where with his father, Kiba running off with Shikamaru, (last she had heard), and his group to bring back that brat Sasuke. Hinata had shut herself up in her household with her father, and they were supposedly training much harder than before, she seemed to have gained some confidence from somewhere. And now she, Kurenai, was out doing missions again to help Konoha out in its time of need. She wasn't really pleased with that, but she could live with it. She always did end up living with these sorts of things. Being the newest Jounin, she was always given jobs that the other Jounins didn't want to do, like sitting in on the Chuunin school classes, making small guest appearances, and things like that. She also received jobs that required her to be a sort of ambassador between the Leaf and other countries, (as a matter of fact, that was just where she had come from), and was never given any missions of real import.

Now Kurenai, as her name suggests (Crimson in English), has a long fuse. She isn't as hot tempered as one would think, but once she has been aroused into anger or passion of any kind, she will stay that way for a long, long time, much like a slow burning fire. Not to mention, recently, Kurenai has been reaching closer and closer to the end of her fuse, ready to burst out in any direction, whether towards violence or passion, not even she could tell which.

Kurenai had just re-entered the village through the South Gate, her short reverie broken by familiar sounds of the village coming up to greet her ears warmly. It was always pleasant returning home from one of the more hostile countries, she didn't have to watch every single step she took with caution back home. She could walk freely in the open, or find a spot in the shade of the trees and take an uneventful nap without worries. Well, without any major worries, as she could be called out to a mission at any time, just as she had been the last time. Sighing, she strolled down the busy streets of Konoha, a bit of melancholy creeping its way into her mood. The sounds of the street around her rose and fell, vendors hawking their wares, citizens bartering with said vendors, children playing, it all seemed to raise the temperature of the street to an unbearable degree of heat. Kurenai began to sweat a bit, and the hot air around her dampened her mood even more, irritating her bit by bit until she couldn't stand it anymore.

She took a short side street away from the noise and the people. The sounds of her village were nice, but she didn't think she could deal with it at the moment. As she slipped down the alleyway, further and further away from the buildings of the main part of town, she found herself moving through the cool forests that were where the namesake Konoha came from. The green leaves of the forest rustled slightly from small breezes that eased themselves through the woods, and Kurenai was beginning to feel much better already. "Now, all I need is a sight of something to make me feel more at ease," she thought to herself, as she changed her course slightly, heading towards the stone faces of the past Hokages. They always seemed to comfort her, as they held the strength that had held up the village in all of its previous conflicts. Somehow, knowing that they were always there gave her more comfort than she could ever imagine.

As she neared the faces, however, a strange sound came to her ears, and she was immediately on alert, trying to find out whether or not that rustling in the bushes was an enemy, or a friend. Quickly leaping up into the trees as quietly as she could, she made her way towards the source of the sound. As she snuck closer and closer to the sound, it became more and more distinct. A soft sound, as if someone were... Kurenai's eyes opened wide.

The scene before her was as fantastical as if all the other Hokages had come down from their stone faces on the walls and greeted Kurenai as if they had known her all their life. There before Kurenai, was Tsunade, her hips bobbing up and down over what appeared to be a small boy, who could not appear to be more than eight years old. Kurenai slumped down to her knees as she watched the scene in amazement. The fifth, Godaime, was having sex with a child. Tsunade let out a small moan that traveled up to Kurenai's ears. The sound snapped Kurenai's frozen mind back into action, and it whirled from all of the thoughts flying through it. She put her hands to her face, but could not stop her eyes from watching the methodical rising and falling of her Hokages hips, as her lower lips slowly engulfed the little boy.

What came over Kurenai then, she could not even believe herself, but her hands touching her face became very warm, and her left hand traveled down to her breast and gave a small playful squeeze, and cupped her breast through her bandage like clothing. She looked at her hand sternly, and told it not to continue this nonsense in her head, but her hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it continued to tease her nipple and breast through her clothes. Soon, Kurenai's face became really warm, and she looked up from her hand, only to see Tsunade beginning to speed up, reaching closer and closer to her climax over the little boy, whom she didn't know. Her left hand reached through the V-shaped opening in the front of her bandages on her chest, and found the bare flesh of Kurenai's right breast, and began to massage and knead the breast, ever so softly. She continued to watch, and continued to tell her hand to cut it out in her head, but it wasn't as strong of a command anymore. Her hand began to play with her now erect right nipple, slowly squeezing it, and pulling it ever so slightly.

Tsunade was very close now, Kurenai could tell, and in response to that thought, her right hand finally moved from her face. She thought she was going to have her right hand stop the other hand from playing with her nipples, and getting her so hot, but instead, it reached down, down, and slid over the front of her bandages around her waist, cupping her womanhood. She took in a deep breath as her right hand began to fondle her over her clothes, and she could almost feel the wetness beginning to take form. It was at that time that she looked up, and noticed that Tsunade was already clothing herself and the young boy, who had seemed to fall asleep. Kurenai's hands stopped voluntarily, but that was more out of fear of being caught than of her actually not wanting to continue. She was still very hot, and her mind could think of only two things, the first was that she had to get out of there without Tsunade finding her in her current state, and the second... was of finding somewhere, and someone to help her finish what she had started.

Her left hand, not giving up, continued to fondle her breast, and tugged at her nipple, as Kurenai watched Tsunade pick up the little boy, and take him over to the stone faces of the previous Hokages. Kurenai managed to force her hands to obey her, as she stalked Tsunade up to the stone faces, and watched as she reached down and gave the boy a kiss on the cheek and strode away.

At that moment, Kurenai's hands once again tried to continue their fondling of her body, but she managed to stop them this time. That didn't make her any less wet, and she ran through a quick list of some of her male friends among the Jounins that may be able to help her resolve her... current problem. She closed her eyes and ran through the list again, but she couldn't think of any of them that were currently free. Genma, Raido and Kakashi were all hospitalized still, while the others were all out running missions. Sighing heavily, Kurenai had just resolved herself to taking care of her problem herself... when she opened her eyes, and saw that the little boy was still there.

Her inner struggle only lasted a couple of seconds, weighing how bad she would be if she did, versus how lonely it would be alone. She leapt down to the soft grass and walked up to the circle of stones, reaching down, she gently lifted up the little boy, with his notebook on his chest. The covered spelled out the characters for Udon. Udon. So that was his name, she wished she hadn't just learned his name, because that made what she was doing all the more real. Ignoring these thoughts, and acting on pure instinct, Kurenai snuck back to her own apartment, small boy held in her hands, without anyone seeing her.

Inside of her apartment, she quickly laid the little boy, little Udon, down onto her bed, and began unwrapping her bandages as quickly as she could, coming close to tearing them off. Her top off, her breasts dangled freely above her stomach, and felt the chill air of the air conditioning in her apartment. She quickly finished unwrapping her lower half, now completely exposed to the cold air in her apartment, but that didn't seem to matter that much to her, as her right hand reached down to feel the warm moistness in her lower lips. She walked over to the bed, where she had lain the small Udon, and crawled up onto it, straddling the little boy, she put her face close to his, and shook him gently, trying to wake him up.

Slowly, Udon regained consciousness, and his eyes came into focus, seeing a strange woman above him with an odd fiery look in her eyes. He began to say something, but Kurenai put her finger to his lips, and hushed him, whispering quietly, "This is a dream..." to which Udon could not tell whether or not that was the truth, but he let himself be hushed, and rested his head back, feeling somewhat tired.

"It must be a dream," he thought to himself, he felt so tired, he couldn't even remember why he had fallen asleep yet... But that came flooding back to him as he remembered what had just happened while he was awake... with Tsunade... and a blush came to his cheeks. Kurenai smiled down at him and slipped her hands up under his shirt, pulling it off of his bodyavinaving his bare chest naked. She moved her head down to kiss his nipples, when she felt a small shift in between his legs. The young ones were always ready, she had thought to herself with a smile, but little did she know that Udon was already in another world in his head, remembering what had just happened with Tsunade.

Kurenai worked her way slowly down, kissing his stomach, and then reaching out her hands to unzip his pants, and pull them down off of his legs as quickly as she could. The boy was large for his age, she would give him that, but it still might not be enough, she hoped that it would be. She slowly kissed the tip of his boyhood, teasing it with her tongue, and Udon let out a small gasp as he was brought back to this world, his "dream", so to speak. He looked down and saw that woman from earlier, the one who had told him it was a dream, with one hand around him, and her mouth slowly moving up and down the side. Kurenai's hand worked slowly on the boy, and she brought her mouth back up to the tip, and ever so slowly took it entirely into her mouth. She played with the end of him inside of her mouth with her tongue, and she began to move her face down the shaft, finally taking all of him into her mouth. She stayed there for a few seconds, as Udon moaned quietly, and then brought her head back to the tip, almost letting him out of her mouth before plunging back down, swallowing him.

Kurenai kept this up for a short while before she decided the child should return the favor, and she let him out of her mouth, and rotated her body around, her hips hovering just above his small face. She then took him back into her mouth, and continued her slow, rhythmic up and down motion, only she reached back with one hand and began to fondle herself over the boy's face, tracing a finger up and down her lower lips but never actually inserting a finger. Udon, far from being slow, reached up with a small hand and began to stroke Kurenai as she had been doing, first with his one hand, then with his other, just as she had been doing. Kurenai's body shivered with excitement, and it was all she could do to continue her work.

Slowly, she stopped and told Udon to insert a finger into her, and she gasped quickly, her hand still stroking him, as he did as he was told. Unfortunately, his hands weren't fully developed, but they were soft and gentle, which almost made up for the size. Her hips bucking slightly, "Please put another in," she asked the boy, and he couldn't do anymore than oblige. Kurenai let a moan escape her mouth as Udon began to slide his fingers in and out of her, first quickly, and then slower, not able to decide on a rhythm as he was still inexperienced. But for Kurenai, it was exactly what she needed in her current state. Her breath quickened as she took him into her mouth once again, and began to rock her head up and down more quickly than the last time.

Feeling Udon start to tense up beneath her, she slowed down and stopped the rocking motion, and looked back at the boy, who was still playing with her womanhood. She stretched her back up, so she was almost sitting on the boy's face, before she lifted her right leg over his face, and was sitting on her knees at a perpendicular angle next to him. Kurenai leaned over and kissed him on the mouth, before she reached her arms underneath him, and lifted him to a sitting position. She then lay herself down on her back, and grabbed the boy with her legs, pressing him closer to her. Udon quickly caught on to what she wanted him to do, as his boyhood was pulled closer to her womanhood.

Kurenai reached her hand down between her legs, to better guide Udon into her. Her other hand reached down to open her lips, while her right hand led him into her, her legs wrapped around him, pushing him deeply inside of her. The lips of Kurenai's mouth parted as air rushed out in a moan, and her legs around Udon's back relaxed, letting him pull out a little ways. Not all the way though, as the feeling for Udon of being inside this woman, even if it was a drewas was something he did not want to give up, and he pressed himself back inside of her. She bit her lip in pleasure as he thrust himself in and out of her, picking up speed as he went. Kurenai began to arch her back, her hips sliding back and forth to match Udon's pace.

Udon's stomach muscles began to tense as he was nearing his climax, and Kurenai found herself nearing the same point. Her hips swayed in time with Udon, and her breaths came in short gasps. She reached her left hand up to squeeze her breast as her right hand reached down to massage the skin just above her lower lips while Udon continued thrusting himself in and out of her. She reached her hand back up and placed her fingers in her mouth, biting down slightly to help muffle the moans that were trying to fight their way out of mouth.

With one more plunge into Kurenai, Udon brought her to a climax and she moaned ecstasy around the finger in her mouth. Udon, having been close himself, continued to thrust himself into her, and reached his own climax inside of Kurenai. She lay back, fondling her breasts for a moment, relishing the sensations that were now leaving her body, and she sighed. Looking up, she saw Udon's child like face, just kind of looking at her with an innocence that was disarming, and she sat up, her hands reaching up to his cheeks and pulling his face towards hers in one final kiss.

Before Udon's eyes, leaves began to fall, and the scene of the beautiful woman in front of him, began to vanish, as he fell asleep. Kurenai had used a weak Genjutsu on him, in order to help the story that had had told him, that he had been in a dream. Smiling, she laid the boy down on the bed, and stood up, dressing herself in some clean clothes before she went to meet with the fifth, and reported her news about that boring ambassador mission. She then went back to Udon, and pulled his pants back onto him, and gently lifted his upper body, putting his shirt gently over his head, and placing his little arms through the sleeves. She tied his little shoes for him, and lifted him up off the bed.

Kurenai opened her door and glanced down the hallway in either direction, and she quickly crept out into the hallway, bearing the young Udon in her arms. She slipped out of her apartment area with little trouble, and she brought him back to the stone faces of the previous Hokages, laying him back down in front of them. She looked up at the faces, their age seemed to emanate strength, and she took comfort in that as she patted the boys head, and left him to sleep off his "dream" of the last few hours. Kurenai let a grin linger on her face as she headed off to report on her mission to the fifth, and Udon lay sleeping quietly, a contented smile on his face, under the protection of the stone faces.


	3. The Ring

**The Ring**

Udon had been sleeping in front of the old stone faces for sometime, their benevolent faces watching over him, protecting him from what may come. The sun shined down brightly and warmly, as if an extension of the good will of the faces. Even the large crack running across the face of the third Hokage seemed to have shrunk, making it not very prominent on his face. Udon had even managed to keep his nose from dripping while he was asleep here, something that didn't normally happen. It must have been the weather, or his last two experiences.

The forest surrounding the circular platform before the faces of the Hokage seemed to hold a quiet cheerfulness, benevolently surrounding Udon and the Hokages with a protective embrace. The appearance of a lithe shadow, flitting through the trees did nothing to dampen the atmosphere, until the shadow happened to notice the small boy lying in the middle of the circle. It stopped for a moment, wondering, but soon, the shadow looked as though it was about to leave the boy in peace. It leapt one tree farther away, but then slumped down, seeming to clutch at its neck. The shadows of the trees darkened, and the scar across the mountain face that was the third Hokage deepened. The shadow turned, still clutching its neck, and slithered back towards the young boy. Emerging from the tree line, the shadow refused to take shape. It snaked its way towards the boy, seeming more firm in its resolve now.

Udon began to open his eyes, sleep finally wearing off at this untimely moment, when a thumb was jammed into the base of his skull at a certain pressure point, relieving him of his semi-conscious state and plunging him back into a more fitful darkness than before. The shadow seemed to absorb him, as it lifted him up, and began to carry him off, still retaining it's shadowy appearance, and still lurking along, much like a snake.

Darkness had slowly been growing over the area, the once protective trees seemed now menacing, as evening grew on. Thees oes of the Hokages were darkened, no longer holding their fatherly appearances of before, they seemed belligerent and angry. Small pebbles began to fall down the crevice on the face of the third Hokage, as the ground rumbled slightly. The shadow didn't take any notice of this though, as it made its way back to the location it called home.

Drip.

Udon couldn't open his eyes. He knew he had to wake up, there was something wrong, but he couldn't open his eyes.

Drip.

Something was telling him to wake up, it could have been the alarm in the air, or some kind of insistence that he wake up, bu cou could not identify where it came from. He still could not open his eyes.

Drip.

Finally, Udon managed to open an eye, but it didn't seem to help much, as he couldn't see a thing. An arm reached up to adjust his glasses, and it took him a moment to realize that it was his own arm. He could barely see it, but he could see it. He slowly opened his other eye, which he hadn't known was shut, and his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness that was apparently surrounding them. He sat up, his eyes finally able to discern shapes around him. He could see a small light source up in front of him, but it seemed to be shattered, with shadows running down in straight lines through it. He saw what seemed to be a bucket to his right in a corner, and he felt a pallet beneath him that he had apparently been sleeping on. Other than that, he couldn't see anything else around him.

Drip.

He walked towards the shattered light source, it seemed to just be a dim light. Unfortunately for Udon, he found out that the shattered light source was actually shattered by the bars that ran from floor to ceiling, sealing him in what he now knew as a small cell. The light itself was the last ray of the sun, sneaking through small cracks in the ceiling above him.

Drip.

He finally recognized what had awakened him. The noise of water dripping somewhere. The source was not visible to him, but he could hear it, and it seemed to resonate down the small hallway that his cell seemed to be in. Sitting back down, Udon tried to figure out what had happened in the recent past. He remred red Tsunade, and what had transpired, bringing a slight blush to his face, invisible in the darkness, and then he remembered dreaming of something similar with another lady, whom he did not know. He sat back down on his small pallet, brought his chin up to his knees, and decided that he didn't want to think about those two things right now, they weren't concrete enough for him. He wanted his notepad so he could start writing down numbers, or perhaps a model kit so that he could build something. At least his models and his math would always turn out the way they turned out because of what he did without any outside influences and things. He began to immerse himself in doing small-scale mathematics in his head, and he didn't even notice when the water stopped dripping.

The water fl out out of a rusty old showerhead, creating a mist in the air so fine, yet so deep as to render seeing among the next to impossibles. This iron curtain of mist surrounded a beautiful porcelain bathtub fit for a queen, but striking a contrast with the rusty showerhead and the rest of the bathroom. The water in the tub stirred, the hand of this pauper queen moving lazily, drawing circles within circles within circles. It was beginning again, she could feel it. She had also had some confirmation of this earlier today, on her return trip home, the bof hof her neck had flickered pain through her system, numbing her mind to the world around her so that she would obey.

Numbly, her right arm continued to trace circles in the water, while her left hand reached up across her chest, and gripped a point just on the backside of her neck, not really massaging, so much as covering what seemed to be a tattoo. The pain wasn't flickering now, but she knew that the small flicker earlier that day was only a prelude of what was to come. She sighed audibly, her breath stirring the mist before her eyes, it was starting to clear up, flowing out of unseen vents in the ceiling that had just now been opened by a timer.

She always wondered to herself, why she couldn't stop herself from doing the things she did while under the influence of that pain, that incessant nagging voice. Poor children. She blamed it on her home, for having that... that place underground. She blamed it on that man... with his curses and his control, and his deceitful tongue. She blamed it on everything... except for herself.

As she was blaming that which worked against her, the pain began to tickle at the base of her neck. Slowly creeping, ever so slowly, reaching to her spine, reaching to up her throat, into her head. She clutched herself tightly, attempting to hold the pain in, hold it away from her mind. She heard the voices crawling throughout her nervous system trying to reach her ears, the words slithering through the carefully prepared barriers she had erected inside of herself. Tears filled her eyes, as the pain worked its way slowly into her brain and one word formed inside of her head.

"Go."

Udon was just nearing completion of a problem he had set up for himself that wasn't terribly hard, but he wanted something that he could do without pencil and paper, when a loud creaking sound reverberated down and around the halls and his cell, breaking his concentration. He looked up, all numbers gone from his head, and noticed a peculiar thing. That screeching had been the metal bar door to his cell, and it was now wide open.

Tentatively, he took a few steps towards the door, hoping not to scare it back shut, when he heard the shuffling of other feet flowing down the corridor, and in the dim light he saw them. Others like him, young children. Young male children. Confused at first, he tried to stop the boy who had come out of the cell across from him in order to ask him what was going on, and where he was, and a million other questions. The boy turned to him with fear filled eyes, and brought a finger up to his own lips, effectively slicing the legs out from under the questions that were trying to spring themselves free of Udon's mouth.

"You mustn't make her wait." With that said, the boys fear filled eyes seemed to blink, and then Udon could only see the back of his head, as the boy shuffled down the hallway with the rest of the small army of children. Udon could do nothing but follow the shuffling, as the sun was no longer with him, and he could hardly see the shapes moving down the corridor in front of him.

The flight down the myriad corridors lasted what seemed mere moments, but Udon's legs told him otherwise. All he knew from that lightless flight was that he had traveled steadily upwards, until he had bumped into the other child in front of him, signaling the end of the nightmare flight. They were standing before two huge ornate doors, which contrasted greatly with the bleak stone and mortar walls surrounding them. Then, as if they had a life of their own, the doors slowly opened on silent, well oiled hinges.

The room was flooded with light, blinding the children as they shuffled inside of the room. Throw pillows with gold embroidery were strewn about the floor in a chaotic mess, with order lying just beneath the surface. The carpet was red, patterned and inlaid with gold streams, flowing like tiny rivers across a world map. Red wall coverings and drapes hung from pillars that lined the walls, their borders also etched in gold, much like everything else in the room. The red and gold flowed together, creating a royal atmosphere to the room, a very soft and padded room, despite the hurried nature of these colors.

However, one thing in the room was not draped in red with gold embroidery. Sitting in the middle of the room, on a throne of red cushions and throw pillows, was a figure draped in a purple robe, gold and silver intertwined on the hems, embracing each other, male and female. The gold and silver also traced across the figures' waist, making what appeared to be a belt of twined snakes, one gold, one silver, around a female waist.

"Sit." The voice did not ask. It was the trained, battle hardened voice of a Jounin, and it did not allow for questions. So the children sat on the spread out pillows, one child per cushion, slowly filling up about sixteen cushions in all.

As soon as they were settled, this purple clad queen rose slowly, majestically from her throne, and walked among the children, silently contemplating. Her finger lifted lazily, selecting a small boy with circular framed glasses out of the group. The boy, Udon, stood up slowly, and followed behind the trailing purple robe timidly, not quite sure what he was supposed to do. This royal woman then selected two more children from the group and motioned her hand towards the door, signaling that all the others should leave. And leave they did. Out the door they flew, into the darkness of the underground maze, back to their cells of iron barred safety.

Udon and his two companions, one the frightened child from across the cell that Udon had just recently occupied, and another child who Udon did not recognize, followed that gold and silver snaked purple hem to the center of the room. To that large concentration of throw pillows that doubled as a soft throne for this Jounin, this queen.

She turned and lay back among the pillows, lounging in comfort for a moment, before sitting back up, darkdark eyes glowing hungrily at the children in front of her. Her right hand lazily lifted from her lap and pointed to thild ild whom Udon did not recognize. Obeying some silent command, the child began removing what was left of his clothes, which were shabby and torn, then stood at a rigid attention. He had been here for sometime. Once undressed the child waited as the woman contemplated is nakedness for a second. She then beckoned to him, and he went to stand closer to her, still at a pseudo military attention.

Her hand snaked out and gripped his smallness, squeezing until the child gasped in pain, then releasing. Her hand was gentler the next time, stroking him slowly, and wrapping her fingers around him until the blood had rushed down to fill a request by his body. Grinning silently to herself, she lowered her lips to give his boyhood a kiss before standing, and dropping her robe to the ground, revealing the naked form of a well-toned female body beneath. The body of a female Jounin.

She kneeled before the boy, bringing her face down to his level, and gripped his face with both hands, kissing him violently. As she released her strong embrace, the boy coughed, trying to bring air into his lungs, as she had seemed to take empty them with her kiss. As he sputtered for air, his boyhood still fully erect, she gripped him with her left hand, and pointed to Udon and the other child, who quickly undressed themselves, and stood waiting.

Udon was now already erect, and all he could think about was his previous encounter with the fifth, Godaime, Tsunade-sama. The blood rushed up to his cheeks again, as he wondered if he had looked like this other boy did when he had been with the Godaime. However this turned out to bring the attention of the woman, as she laughed a throaty laugh, and beckoned him forward as well. With her one hand fondling the other boy child, her other hand explored Udon. She fondled him roughly, bringing winces of pain to his face from time to time. Then she took her other hand away from the other boy to focus more on Udon.

His blush had caught her attention. The fact that he had some reason to blush meant that he knew what was happening, and this was the boy she had just picked up the other night from in front of the stone faces of the past Hokages. She brought her lips to the boys chest, and let them brush softly there, as her face lowered slowly to his boyhood, and she kissed the tip. Then with her right hand she gripped him, and she took him entirely into her mouth, her teeth rough against his skin, but not rough enough to break the skin. Her left hand reached around his small waist, playing with the hole there, massaging it roughly. Without further warning than that, she plunged her finger into him, and laughed inwardly as he cried out in pain. She continued to pump her finger in and out of him, in rhythm with the bobbing of her head on the other side. His stomach muscles had already tensed, and he was already about to climax after such a small bit of foreplay. Her finger slid out, and her head drew away from him, as she wasn't ready for him to finish yet.

"Stand and watch," she ordered him, as she took a small silk rope from a pocket in her robe on the ground behind her and bound his hands behind him. She beckoned the other two children towards her, both fully aroused, even if they still weren't aware that they were aroused. Positioning herself between the boys, she ordered one to stick himself inside of her, and she grasped the other boy around his waist, and took him into her mouth.

Udon could do nothing else but stand and watch, as the woman pleased herself with the other two children, rocking back and forth between them, slowly now, then fasteren sen slow again, taking pleasure in the feelings rocking through her body. The two children, however, were not having nearly as good of a time as she was, and their labored breathing and small cries at trying to concentrate on something else, to block out what was happening, seemed to pleasure the woman even more.

Soon, however, both of the children had climaxed, as the woman seemed to be very skilled in what she did. The two children had fallen into the cushions, and were now making a sound resembling both whimpering and snoring. She snapped her fingers, hoping they would wake up, as she was still not entirely satisfied, but they were fast asleep in a world of nightmares. Frowning, she turned to her other charge, the boy with his circular framed glasses, and she grinned to herself again, knowing that this at least would be enjoyable.

Motioning to Udon once again, she reached behind his back, and untied the knots, only to have Udon quickly wrap his arms around her waist, knocking her off balance and back into the pillows. While she had been enjoying herself, apparently Udon's mind had been working against him, trying to find a way that he could quench this thirst that had begun in him. He had never felt it before, but he knew that Tsunade had awakened it that night, last night. He couldn't figure out why he wanted to, no needed to quench that thirst inside of him, but he did know how to.

The female ninja had raised her hand to smack the child, when she felt him slipping inside of her, and pleasure once again worked its way through her body. She forestalled her punishment of the child, as he was still fulfilling what she had brought him here for, and that was to pleasure her. She would however show him that she was still master in this room. She lay on her back in the pillows, and her back was arching up from the pleasure when she flexed the muscles of her womanhood, clamping the powerful walls around him and making him gasp. Despite that, Udon continued to pump himself in and out of her, even if he had been slowed a little.

He lay down on top of her, still working himself in and out, and his lips brushed upon one of her erect nipples, causing her to inhale sharply at the added pleasure. Noticing the breath, Udon reached his lips down, and consumed her erect nipple into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue. She actually moaned at that, none of the children had ever done that before.

Udon had been working in and out at a feverish rate, trying simply to quench that thirst inside of him, in and out, in and out. Her back arched, she continued to grind herself into him, trying to take more of him inside of her. The two bodies were molded into one entity, lungs breathing in the same air, hearts pumping the same blood, in out, in out. Udon felt himself beginning to lose control, and all he could think of was his mouth on her breasts, and being inside of her. He could no longer feel the carpet beneath him, only the warmth of her body. He could no longer see anything beyond her body. He could no longer hear anything other than her moans, and he could no longer smell anything other than her body, her sultry scent.

It was in this state, that her muscles had begun to tighten, and that she climaxed first, rather than him. That had never happened before either, but it was not that long before he had climaxed as well, his stomach muscles clenching, his body shivering, and he lay down, exhausted on top of her, breathing in small breaths of air, of her scent, of pleasure. He fell asleep almost instantly there, on top of her, and she wrapped her arms around the child, and sighed contentedly to herself.

It was then that the pain in her shoulder began to reside, and she felt the whispers tracing themselves back past the broken down barriers she had set up, slithering along in retreat back down into the seal at the base of her neck. The pain disappeared, and she was herself again.

She looked at the small contented boy in her arms, realizing what she had done and feeling fear again that she had hurt one of the children again. Her eyes wide she looked at his face and was puzzled by the small smile tugging at his lips as he lay sleeping. Why was he...? Before cou could think of answering that question, she knew she had to get this boy away from her. She had to protect him, protect him from what she had become. She quickly dressed him, and took him upstairs, to the normal part of her home, leaving the other two children in the room full of throw pillows forgotten. She scribbled a quick note on a sheet of paper, tore it out of the binding, and put it in his front pocket. Then she made sure that the moon was not shining down, and she slipped from the door, her precious cargo held in her arms in front of her.

Udon awoke the next morning back again at the stone faces of the Hokages. He yawned, still tired for some reason he could not quite remember yet. He stood up, collected his pencils and pens, his pad of paper for writing down equations and subsequently solving them, and began to put them into his pockets when he found a crumpled piece of paper. Pulling it out, he read it a few times, confused. It was then that the night before had decided to grace his memory, and he read it again. This time it held meaning to him, and his morning felt sad.

"Please, take my love with you, and run far away from me. I am not meant for you, but you were meant for me, just that once. Take my love, and run far away from me. Anko."


End file.
